A Deal
by Alpha Centaurs
Summary: "Kau mengasihaniku karena aku buta, dan entah siapapun orangnya, dia meminta padamu untuk mengasihaniku dengan cara ini, kan?" / "Astaga, Potter! Aku berkata jujur! Aku—mencintaimu!" / "Draco? Potter?" Update chap 2 of 2. [completed]
1. Chapter 1

DISC** : **JK Rowling

Author : SachiMalff

Cast : Draco MalfoyXHarry Potter and other pairing

Warning : Just a teaser. Typos everywhere. Angst/Sad Ending? Masih bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Seorang pelahap maut yang tak diketahui namanya mencoba melemparkan sebuah kutukan hitam saat Mr Potter menjalankan misi perdananya sebagai Auror. Kata kepala _healer _di St. Mungo's, Mr Potter akan kehilangan penglihatannya secara permanen."

"Katakan padaku siapa yang bisa menyembuhkannya, akan kuusahakan. Apapun caranya. Siapapun yang bisa."

"Wilayah kita dan wilayah mereka adalah dua hal yang tak dapat disatukan. Bahkan dalam hal kesehatan sekalipun. Ini adalah kutukan dari dunia sihir, Mr Malfoy. _Muggle _akan mengatakan hal ini tak masuk akal jika kita tiba-tiba membawa Mr Potter kesana."

"Aku—mencintaimu."

"Kau mengasihaniku karena aku buta, dan entah siapapun orangnya, dia meminta padamu untuk mengasihaniku dengan cara ini, kan?"

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga Harry. Ini semua demi..._dia_."

"Sebenarnya, ketika aku tahu bahwa aku buta, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu. Aku akan pergi menukar galleon-ku dengan uang _muggle_, lalu berencana untuk hidup disana."

"Kita—akan tinggal bersama, Harry. Kau dan aku. Aku akan menjagamu. Selama mungkin..."

"_Seorang Malfoy tak pernah mencium pasangannya kecuali mereka sudah menikah, Harry."_

"Ternyata kau mencintai si Potter yang _gay _itu huh?"

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku sungguh muak, Draco! aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?!"

"...aku juga, tapi, tolong, bersabarlah..."

"Tuan—Anda... menangis..."

Dan ketika kenyamanan itu hanyalah pisau bermata dua yang siap menghancurkan hati keduanya.

Cinta tak pernah bisa memihak. Pun pada seorang Harry Potter, atau Draco Malfoy.

"_Hey, Ferret! Terimakasih atas kesempatan indah selama ini!"_

TEASER

**A/N **: It just a teaser. Karena kebanyakan baca angst di fandom sebelah, eeh kok malah motherland yang jadi kena imbasnya ya? Hikseu. Sudah delapan puluh persen kok ehehe. Tapi nggak asik banget kalau update langsung. Wkwkwk.


	2. Chapter 1 of 2

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters from Harry Potter created and owned by –coughmecough— JK Rowling...No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended..

A/N : This is **slash **then I warn you. Sebisa mungkin mengurangi typo. Angst gagal. Mohon jangan timpuk saya.

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**A Deal © SachiMalff**

**.**

**.**

**DMHP**

**.**

**.**

**Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 1 of 2)**

* * *

"Ceritakan saja."

Kingsley Shacklebolt menghela napas pelan. Matanya terbuka menatap seorang lelaki berambut pirang di depannya. Sang lelaki menunggunya berbicara dengan sabar.

"Seorang pelahap maut yang tak diketahui namanya mencoba melemparkan sebuah kutukan hitam saat Mr Potter menjalankan misi perdananya sebagai Auror. Kata kepala _healer _di St. Mungo's, Mr Potter akan kehilangan penglihatannya secara permanen."

Draco Malfoy, lelaki di hadapan Kingsley itu, memicing tajam memandang lawan bicaranya. "Katakan padaku siapa yang bisa menyembuhkannya, akan kuusahakan. Apapun caranya. Siapapun yang bisa."

Kingsley menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada."

"Cari di wilayah _muggle_."

Sang Perdana Menteri tersenyum sumbang. "Wilayah kita dan wilayah mereka adalah dua hal yang tak dapat disatukan. Bahkan dalam hal kesehatan sekalipun. Ini adalah kutukan dari dunia sihir, Mr Malfoy. _Muggle _akan mengatakan hal ini tak masuk akal jika kita tiba-tiba membawa Mr Potter kesana."

Draco mengusap wajahnya frustasi. "Pasti ada _healer _atau _Master Potion _yang bisa menyembuhkannya."

"Memang ada."

Draco mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, kemudian menatap Kingsley. "Siapa?"

"Severus Snape."

Draco menahan amarahnya, mukanya telah memerah. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membantu Harry Potter sembuh jika saja salah satu orang yang bisa menyembuhkannya saja sudah berbaring lemah di dalam tanah?

Mustahil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butuh waktu tiga bulan untuk seorang Harry Potter mendekam di bangsal St. Mungo's untuk mengobati semua luka yang ada di sekujur badannya. Namun tidak dengan kondisi matanya.

Dan butuh waktu dua bulan lamanya untuknya menyadari semuanya.

Awalnya dia tak menyangka akan jadi seperti sekarang ini. Dimulai dari sebuah pagi hangat dimana burung-burung bercicit seraya terbang landai di luar bangunan kuno St. Mungo's. Hari itu hari Senin, ketika Harry Potter sedang menyenderkan beban tubuh pada tumpukan bantal di belakang punggungnya.

Seorang _healer _yang menanganinya baru saja keluar dari ruangannya setelah membuka perban putih yang menutupi kedua mata indahnya.

Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sebuah apel merah yang dia makan. Sesekali, kunyahannya berhenti, beserta gerakan tangannya. Matanya tak berkedip barang sedetikpun, lurus menghadap ke depan. Dalam hati mungkin dia berharap, bisa menemukan secercah cahaya yang mulai menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Vonis itu memukulnya telak.

Buta.

Dia kira di dunia sihir tak ada kata seperti itu.

Dulu, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika Hagrid pertama kali menjemputnya dari keluarga Dursley dan mengatakan jika dia adalah seorang penyihir dan akan bersekolah di Hogwarts, dia pikir itu adalah hal paling hebat di dunia.

Dia penyihir. Semua akan bisa dia tangani. Takkan ada lagi Dudley yang akan menyakitinya karena dia punya sihir yang akan melindunginya. Dia takkan terluka karena sihir itu hebat. Ya, dia kira sihir itu sangat hebat. Takkan ada _muggle _yang bisa melawan sihir.

Namun dia salah persepsi. Ternyata sihir tidaklah sesempurna yang ia bayangkan. Buktinya, dia masih bisa sakit. Bahkan kini dia buta—

Rasanya, dia ingin kembali ke dunia _muggle_. Disini terlalu gelap. Dia ingin melihat badan gempal Dudley yang merebut sepotong rotinya daripada gelap seperti ini.

Dia tak ingin merepotkan semua yang ada di sekitarnya.

Pun dengan Ron dan Hermione. Kedua sahabatnya itu bahkan langsung memutuskan acara pertunangan mereka ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Harry terkena serangan mendadak saat bertugas. Sudah, sudah banyak dia merepotkan keduanya dan semua orang. Dia tak ingin lebih banyak menyusahkan mereka lagi.

Lalu sebuah ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya. Sebuah ketukan yang tak pernah ia nyana akan mendatangkan takdir seperti sekarang ini.

Senin itu, di antara cicit riang burung-burung yang terbang landai, seorang pemuda pirang itu menemuinya dengan tatapan hampa. Mereka berbasa-basi barang sejenak, sebelum kemudian, kalimat itu meluncur.

"Aku—mencintaimu."

Harry membatu setelah kalimat itu meluncur dengan jelasnya. Kemudian, dia terkekeh pelan. Nadanya menyiratkan keraguan yang amat kentara. "Kau mengasihaniku?"

Draco Malfoy mengerjap heran. "Apa?"

Harry mengangguk pelan, mengulum senyum paksa. "Kau mengasihaniku karena aku buta, dan entah siapapun orangnya, dia meminta padamu untuk mengasihaniku dengan cara ini, kan?"

"Kau meragukanku?" tanya Malfoy dengan nada tak sabaran. Harry mengernyit mendengarnya. Ternyata, Malfoy sudah berubah, pikirnya. Dia tak lagi berbicara menggunakan nada sinis seperti terakhir kali mereka berinteraksi—entah berapa tahun yang lalu.

"Mungkin saja," jawab Harry. "Bagaimana aku harus yakin, jika saja kau tiba-tiba datang setelah aku dapat musibah, lalu dengan tenangnya bicara bahwa kau—apa? Mencintaiku? Bagaimana kalau aku tak suka padamu? Jangan konyol, Malfoy. Katakan padaku, siapa orang dibelakang ini semua?"

Draco tertohok. Raut wajahnya berubah drastis. "Kau—kau mencintaiku."

Harry tersenyum kecil. "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Granger."

Tawa Harry terdengar dalam ruangan itu. "Dulu, ya. Tapi—sekarang, aku tak tahu. Jadi—siapa?"

"Astaga, Potter! Aku berkata jujur! Aku—mencintaimu!"

Harry memijat keningnya frustasi. "Aku bingung."

"Berikan aku waktu untukku membuktikan padamu jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku—tak ingin membuatmu sedih lebih dari ini..."

Harry mengangkat kepalanya. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menoleh kearah dimana Malfoy berada.

Kelabu itu memandang emerald, walau sebaliknya tidak. Namun Draco masih bisa merasakan aura menenangkan dari balik netra hijau milik Harry. Harry tersentuh.

"..."

"Ketahuilah, Harry, aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu terluka. Kau pasti—sudah cukup terluka oleh kehidupanmu selama ini."

Harry mengerjap tak yakin ketika dia mendengar nama kecilnya disebut oleh lawan bicaranya. Namun, kemudian, dia hanya bisa tersenyum manis. "Kau benar."

"Maka dari itu, biarkan aku membuktikan bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh... mencintaimu."

Harry menunduk dan mengangguk dalam diam. Dia setuju. "Oke. Buktikan. Kuberikan waktu untukmu meyakinkanku."

Draco mengangguk pelan. Kemudian, obrolan itu berlanjut. Basa-basi khas dua orang yang baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lama. Sampai saat Draco harus undur diri.

"Aku—harus pergi sekarang, Harry. Aku masih ada pasien," kata Draco.

Harry tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk mengerti. "Terimakasih sudah mau kesini menjengukku... Draco."

Draco—mau tak mau—ikut tersenyum ketika melihat sang emerald tersenyum kecil. Dia melangkah pelan menjauhi tempat tidur Harry, kemudian menutup pintu kamar rawat inap itu pelan.

Dia menghembuskan napasnya pelan, kemudian mengusap wajahnya lembut. Dia berjalan pelan meninggalkan koridor rumah sakit itu dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk tak nyaman. Sesekali, jubah berwarna putih miliknya berkibar pelan ketika angin menghempas melewati tubuh tegapnya. Dia bahkan nampak acuh ketika beberapa teman sesama _healer_nya menyapanya.

Di sana, di depan sana, seorang pria terlihat menghadangnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"..."

"..."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya."

Pria itu tersenyum ganjil pada Draco.

"Terimakasih. Ini berkat kau."

"Tak apa. Aku juga sudah mengurus semuanya. Ibu dan ayahmu akan segera bebas."

Draco mengangguk. "Aku berjanji akan menjaga Harry. Ini semua demi _dia_."

Hari Senin itu, menjadi titik awal lembaran baru seorang Harry Potter yang tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh kedatangan sang Malfoy muda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ke-lima puluh satu. Hari itu, Draco datang lagi. Kali ini membawakan sekotak cokelat yang dibelinya dari Hogsmeade. Harry begitu senang ketika Draco mengatakannya. Dia merasa begitu—hangat.

"Terimakasih," jawab Harry. "Kau tahu kalau aku suka cokelat?"

"Yeah, aku mengamatimu saat sekolah, ingat?"

Harry tertawa. Mereka saling bertukar tawa dan canda. _Well—ini tak begitu sulit_, batin Draco.

Mereka melewati detik demi detik dengan obrolan ringan sama seperti puluhan hari yang lalu. Sampai beberapa menit berlalu, Malfoy harus menarik diri.

"Aku tak bisa lama-lama disini, Harry. Aku masih ada pasien, jadi harus buru-buru."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku ti—"

"Harry! Kami datang me—! Oh, halo, Malfoy."

Suara Hermione menyela kalimat Draco. Sang Malfoy muda itu menoleh kearah pintu, dimana disana ada Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger—sahabat Harry— yang menatapnya tajam. Draco mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk bersikap—lebih bersahabat.

"Kaliankah itu, Hermione dan Ron?" tanya Harry riang. Sudah sebulan kedua sahabatnya itu tak menjenguknya. Mereka harus menangani satu masalah sama yang membutuhkan waktu lama.

Hermione memilih untuk mengabaikan atensi Draco dan berjalan cepat kearah Harry. Sementara Ron, lebih memilih untuk berjalan pelan dengan mata yang masih terpaku tajam kearah Draco. Draco mendesah pelan. Mungkin tak sepenuhnya mudah...

"Kurasa, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku ada pengobatan dengan pasien beberapa menit lagi."

Harry mengangguk riang. Hermione dan Ron tercekat. Baru kali ini, mereka bisa melihat sinar emerald yang hampa itu kembali menghangat. Walau itu tak mengubah keadaannya yang sudah buta.

Draco berjalan pelan meninggalkan mereka bertiga, kemudian menutup pintu disana perlahan.

"Harry, ada apa dia kesini?" tanya Ron heran.

Harry tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu sesuatu yang baru akhir-akhir ini?"

Kedua pasangan itu menggeleng, "tidak."

Hati Harry kembali membuncah tatkala ia mengingat bagaimana kisahnya saat ini. Kemudian, tanpa ragu, dia menerangkan segalanya. Dari mulai pertama kali Draco mengunjunginya, lalu menyatakan perasaannya pada Harry, lalu bagaimana Draco selalu mengunjunginya dan membawakan makan siang dan buah-buahan...

"...dan dia selalu datang saat tak ada pasien." Harry mengakhiri ceritanya dengan wajah sumringah penuh senyuman.

Ron dan Hermione saling melemparkan pandangan yang tak bisa terdefinisikan. Ron tampak geram, dan itu membuat Harry mendongak kearah mereka.

"Apa—kalian tak setuju?"

Baru saja Ron akan buka suara, namun Hermione sudah lebih dulu melotot tajam padanya, kemudian tersenyum saat menatap Harry. "Tentu saja tidak. Kami tahu kau sudah menaruh perasaan padanya saat tahun kedua, kan? Dan kami rasa—ini yang... ini yang terbaik untuk kalian."

Hermione terisak. Dan Ron masih nampak geram.

Harry terkesiap mendengar isakan dan dia paham benar jika Hermione tengah menangis.

"Hermione, kau menangis haru?"

Sang gadis Granger malah makin terisak keras sembari menggeleng lemah, namun mulutnya berkata lain. "...ya, tentu saja."

Harry salah menyimpulkan tangisan Hermione. Dia kira, sang gadis bermata almond itu menangis saking harunya. Tapi—tidak. Hermione merasa sakit.

Ron nampak geram karena suatu hal yang tak pernah Harry duga.

Sudah dikatakan, bahwa Harry baru menyadari semua kesungguhan Malfoy selama tiga bulan keberadaannya di rumah sakit pasca matanya diobati—walau dia masih di vonis buta permanen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu terasa lain. Selain karena Draco ada disana dan mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, dia sangat bahagia karena hari ini adalah hari kepulangannya.

Tapi, dia jadi ingat satu hal...

"Draco?"

Draco mendongak, menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang melipat baju-baju Harry. "Hm?"

Mata Harry kembali meredup. Dan Draco sadar akan hal itu. Dia berjalan pelan kearahnya, kemudian menyibakkan rambut hitam yang menutupi dahi sang pahlawan itu. "Kenapa?"

Harry tersenyum miris. "Sebenarnya, ketika aku tahu bahwa aku buta, aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Harry tertawa kecil mengenangnya. Namun tawanya sungguh terdengar hambar. Dan Draco makin mengernyit heran. "Aku akan pergi menukar galleon-ku dengan uang _muggle_, lalu berencana untuk hidup disana."

Mata Draco membulat. "**Apa**?!"

Harry tersenyum lemah, kemudian mengangguk.

"Tapi kau kan akan tinggal bersamaku?"

Harry mendongak kearah Draco. Dia terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut atas kalimat barusan. Dia bahkan tak sadar jika mulutnya terbuka lebar. "A—apa?"

"Ya... kita—akan tinggal bersama. Kau dan aku. Aku akan menjagamu. Selama mungkin..."

Kristal bening itu luruh dari kedua emerald bening Harry. "Kau serius?"

"Aku Draco, bukan Sirius."

Harry memukul lengan Draco ketika mendengarnya, dan itu membuat sang pirang tertawa kecil. _Yah—ini tak sepenuhnya sulit..._

Sudah dua bulan lamanya Draco dan Harry tinggal bersama. Kemanapun Harry pergi, selalu ada Draco yang akan menjadi petunjuk jalannya. Jemari mereka bertemu erat, bergenggam pas. Harry selalu tersenyum ketika dia berjalan beriringan dengan Draco yang menuntunnya.

Bersamaan dengan senyum sang emerald, Draco terluka. Melihatnya tersenyum, Draco begitu terluka... Namun dia tak bisa berhenti disini. Bilang saja dia egois. Itu memang benar.

Suatu hari, Draco baru saja pulang dari kerjanya. Harry tentu saja dengan setia menunggu sang kekasih pulang. Dia takkan bisa tidur tanpa menunggu Draco pulang dulu.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, wajah lelah Harry berganti dengan senyuman manis. Dia mendongak kearah pintu flat yang mereka sewa. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Draco memeluk tubuh Harry pelan, kemudian melepaskannya sebelum Harry membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Kau lelah?"

"Begitulah."

Hening.

Draco mendudukkan diri di samping Harry di ruang tengah di depan televisi. Harry mengangguk memaklumi.

Keheningan di antara mereka berdua membuat Harry sedikit tak nyaman. Pasalnya, Draco sepertinya masih belum terbiasa dengan keadaan mereka, walaupun mereka berdua sudah sah menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan tinggal di flat yang sama pula.

"Kau mau kubuatkan makanan?" Harry menawarkan.

Draco menggeleng pelan, "tidak perlu."

Harry tertawa kecil. "Apa kau tak lapar, eh?"

"Hahaha. Aku sangat lapar, Harry. Tapi—aku ada urusan sepuluh menit lagi."

Harry menoleh kearah Draco walau dia sadar, dia tak dapat menatapnya. Sinar matanya kembali meredup. Draco sering seperti ini. Sering sekali. Tapi, dia bisa apa? bahkan mencegah pun tak bisa.

Kemudian, sang pemilik surai hitam itupun tersenyum miris. "Kau mau pergi lagi?"

Draco, yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah kekasihnya, tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Harry. Kedua telapak tangannya menelakup kedua pipi putih Harry. "Hey—kau kenapa?"

Harry menggeleng lemah, tetapi ia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tak mengizinkan, tak apa. Aku akan tinggal."

Harry menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Tidak usah. Aku bisa memaklumi. Ada pasien lagi, eh?"

Draco tersenyum getir. Dia terluka—lagi. Dia berulang kali meminta maaf dalam hati...

"Kau yakin?"

Harry tertawa riang. "Tentu saja! Hati-hati, ya!"

Draco mencoba tersenyum lagi, kemudian merengkuh tubuh kecil itu kedalam pelukannya.

Draco memang tidak buta seperti Harry, tapi hatinya buta. Perasaannya tertutup. Harry memang buta, tapi hatinya tidak. Dia buta, tapi dia bisa merasakannya.

Harry susah payah menahan air matanya untuk tidak terjatuh ketika ada Draco bersamanya. Setelah sang kekasih itu pergi sebelum pamit padanya, sebulir kristal bening itu terjatuh melewati putih pipinya.

Selalu saja seperti ini. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya semenjak mereka tinggal bersama. Draco selalu pulang malam untuk mengecek keadaan Harry, kemudian pergi lagi. Mungkin akan pulang dini hari, atau bahkan saat subuh menjelang. Harry tahu, karena dia peka.

Selama ini Harry selalu yakin bahwa Draco memang seorang _healer _yang punya banyak tanggung jawab, sehingga dia harus bolak-balik malam-malam ke St. Mungo's.

Tapi, Harry tetap terluka dan heran sendiri. Apakah dia tak bisa meminta kelonggaran pada bosnya untuk menemani Harry? Hari-hari Harry memang berwarna sejak ada Draco disisinya. Tapi, tak bisa dibilang bahagia seutuhnya.

Draco tak pernah menyentuhnya.

Jangankan menyentuhnya, tidur bersama dengannya saja hanya beberapa kali.

Tak ada pelukan hangat. Bahkan, selama ini, dia belum pernah menciumnya. Namun Harry bisa menerimanya. Karena dia merasa, dia tak pantas menuntut macam-macam. Draco mencintainya saja, perasaannya berbalas, itu sudah cukup. Itu sudah membuatnya bahagia...

* * *

Hari ini senyuman tak pernah hilang dari bibir seorang Harry Potter.

Draco bilang, hari ini dia libur. Dan dia menawarkan pada Harry untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade. Tentu saja Harry menyetujuinya.

Lalu, saat itu juga, Harry bergegas untuk mengganti pakaiannya, begitupula dengan Draco sendiri. Melihat bagaimana senyuman Harry mengembang saat itu, membuat Draco semakin terluka...

"Kau siap?" tanya Draco ketika dilihatnya Harry sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Harry berjalan dengan meraba-raba sekitarnya, mencoba mencari pegangan, sambil tersenyum riang. "Tentu saja!"

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Aye, captain!"

Draco merasa dia adalah orang yang paling jahat sedunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Harry pelan sembari tetap menggamit erat lengan kokoh Draco. Mereka baru saja tiba di Hogsmeade setelah ber-aparration dari flat mungil mereka.

Draco bergumam pelan. "Mm... bagaimana kalau Three Broomstick?"

"Ide yang bagus. Ayo!"

Draco terkekeh pelan melihat betapa antusiasnya Harry. Maklum, mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Perlu perjuangan khusus agar mereka mendapatkan satu meja kosong di antara banyaknya pengunjung disana. Hari itu bukan akhir pekan, makanya tak ada siswa Hogwarts disana. Namun tempat itu seolah tak pernah kehabisan pengunjung, tak pernah sepi. Harry duduk di depan Draco dengan tenang.

"Dua butterbeer," jawab Draco ketika seorang pelayan mampir ke meja mereka.

Harry tersenyum riang. Harinya nampak begitu indah saat ini. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan kekasihnya yang—dikiranya—super sibuk seperti itu, merupakan sebuah momen langka.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?"

"Kau mau kemana memangnya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Toko Zonko? Aku ingin tahu sekarang seperti apa."

Draco terkekeh pelan. "Aku tak pernah sadar, ternyata kau seperti anak kecil."

"Itu karena kau selalu sibuk." Harry mencebik lucu.

Raut wajah Draco berubah. "Maaf."

Harry terkesiap. Niatnya kan cuma ingin becanda? Tangan mungilnya mencoba meraba tangan Draco di atas meja. "Aku hanya becanda, kok..."

Draco tersenyum kecil, walau itu sia-sia. "Iya."

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, pesanan mereka akhirnya datang juga. Harry tersenyum riang.

Mereka melewatkan waktu kebersamaan mereka dengan obrolan ringan dan gurauan kecil tentang masa lalu mereka. Draco tertawa ketika Harry menceritakan pengalaman lucu mereka, dan itu membuat Harry semakin senang.

"...dan aku masih ingat ketika Hermione memukul wajahmu saat itu."

"Hey! Aku sedang berusaha melupakan kejadian memalukan itu!"

"Hahaha."

"Kalau kau cinta padaku, kenapa kau tak berusaha mencegahnya?"

"Aku mau melihat reaksi langkamu."

Draco mencibir pelan.

Mereka kembali terkekeh dalam obrolan mereka siang yang indah itu. Tak terasa, mereka sudah bersama lebih dari dua bulan. Mungkin bukan waktu yang lama, tapi Harry merasa bersyukur karena... Draco bersungguh-sungguh.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?" Draco bertanya ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari The Three Broomstick.

Harry bergumam pelan. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke toko cokelat?"

Draco tertawa sambil memeluk Harry. "Tentu saja. Ayo!"

Mereka menikmati langkah demi langkah yang mereka titi menuju ke sebuah toko cokelat yang terletak beberapa blok dari kedai minum yang baru saja mereka singgahi.

Bunyi suara kelonceng terdengar oleh telinga mereka tatkala pintu masuk itu terbuka. Beberapa mainan sihir menyapa kedatangan kedua sosok lelaki mapan itu. Harry merasa bahagia dan damai ketika aroma cokelat disana menyapu indera penciumannya. Dadanya merasa sesak dan hangat. Dialah pemuda yang sangat tergila-gila akan cokelat.

Draco tersenyum ketika mendapati Harry sedang mengendus aroma cokelat disana. Mereka melangkah menuju ke sebuah rak panjang yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Yang mana yang kau inginkan?"

"Apa disini ada Kacang Segala Rasa?"

"Ada."

"Yang mana? Berikan padaku co—"

"Draco? Potter?"

Draco menoleh ke sumber suara, sementara Harry mengernyit heran. Dia tak hapal suara siapa ini. Baginya suara ini nampak asing—

"Asto?" panggil Draco lirih.

Harry terhenyak. "Astoria Greengrass?"

Astoria Greengrass—putri bungsu keluarga Greengrass, kini sedang berdiri di depan mereka.

Draco nampak gugup, kemudian memberikan tatapan tajam pada wanita itu. Tentu saja Harry tak menyadarinya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Draco. Harry bisa mendengarkan nada khawatir Draco ketika berbicara pada wanita ini.

Asto tersenyum pada keduanya. "Aku hanya ingin mampir. Dan tiba-tiba saja bertemu kau dan—kekasihmu."

Harry merasakan hawa tak enak tepat ketika Astoria mengatakan kata 'kekasih'. Dia mengernyit heran. "Kau—adik Daphne Greengrass?" tanyanya.

Astoria mengangguk pelan. "Benar."

Hening. Harry merasa ada yang aneh.

Draco masih memicing tajam kearah Astoria, sedangkan sang wanita sendiri terlihat sedang mendekap tangannya di depan dada, matanya terpaku menatap Draco, menantang.

"Ehm—kau boleh bergabung jika tak sibuk, Greengrass." Harry berusaha memecah keheningan yang membuatnya rikuh itu.

Astoria tertawa. "Aku mau saja, Potter. Tapi, sepertinya, Draco terlihat tak suka mengganggu kencan kalian."

Harry mengernyit tajam. Rahang Draco mengeras.

"Well—kurasa aku harus pergi, Potter. Sebelum pacarmu marah. Dia kelihatan—tak suka ada aku disini."

Draco nampak berusaha meredam emosinya dengan memejamkan mata. Harry mengernyit heran. "Apa benar, Draco?"

"Tidak."

Asto terkekeh pelan. "Tidak, tidak. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lain waktu saja, Potter, Draco..."

Dan langkah kaki terdengar meninggalkan mereka sendiri.

Sedetik kemudian, Draco menyerahkan sebuah kotak Kacang Segala Rasa pada Harry. "Ini, kacangnya. Nah, aku akan mencari cokelat kodok dulu. Mereka bilang ada kemasan baru. Kau—tunggu disini, ya? Tak apa, kan?"

Harry tersenyum mengiyakan.

Langkah Draco terdengar segera pergi meninggalkannya.

Harry memang buta, Draco. Tapi dia tak bodoh. Matanya memang kehilangan cahaya, namun otaknya tak berhenti bekerja.

Dia memang tak bisa mengejarmu, tapi dia bisa merasakan jika kau tak sedang pergi ke etalase lain untuk mencari cokelat.

Dan kau malah mengejar Astoria Greengrass.

Ada yang bilang bahwa orang buta kuat pada intuisinya. Mungkin mereka benar.

Dan insting Harry mengatakan bahwa dia harus menyusul Draco. Salahkan sifat Gryffindor-nya yang begitu kental akan keingintahuan.

Dia buta, bukan lumpuh. Dia bisa berjalan walau tak dapat melihat. Lalu, langkah kakinya bergerak perlahan. Tangan kurusnya mencoba meraba rak-rak berisi penuh cokelat untuk dapat menjangkau tempat dimana Draco berada.

Benar saja. Walau Harry tak tahu tepat dimana mereka berdua berbincang sekarang, dia merasa yakin bahwa pembicaraan mereka dapat ia dengarkan secara jelas tepat dimana ia berdiri sekarang.

Dia mencoba menyibukkan diri dengan menggapai-gapai dan memainkan cokelat yang ada di dalam rak di depannya. Namun telinganya ia pasang lebar-lebar untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan Draco dan Astoria.

"...apa pentingnya kau tanya-tanya tentang Harry?"

Suara Draco.

Harry bisa mendengar tawa Astoria dari sana. Lagi, dia berusaha mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

Dia memasang kupingnya tajam-tajam agar ia bisa lebih mengetahui maksud pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Harry yang buta sesekali mengenyit heran. Namun—sejurus kemudian, matanya terbelalak lebar dengan air mata yang menggenang di keping hijau yang telah kehilangan pandangannya tersebut.

Ada rasa sakit di bagian ulu hatinya ketika telinganya menangkap dengar pembicaraan kedua insan itu. Sakit. Tanpa sadar, tangan kanannya meremas pelan dada kirinya. Harry Potter pernah merasakan sakit saat dia diserang oleh Voldemort. Namun—rasanya tak sesakit ini. Harry Potter selalu disiksa keluarga Dursley, tapi rasanya tak separah ini. Harry Potter sudah biasa kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi, namun kali ini begitu lain. Harry Potter, kembali terluka... Sakit.

Sampai suara itu memecahkan pikirannya.

"Ada yang anda inginkan, Tuan?" Seorang pelayan perempuan menyapanya dari sisi kanan.

"..."

"Tuan, Anda baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Tuan—Anda... menangis..."

Harry mengelap air mata yang dengan sialnya menyeruak keluar dari dua netra indahnya.

"Tuan? Apa—"

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku keluar dari sini?"

Pelayan itu terkesiap. "Te—tentu."

"Jangan lewat sana," jawab Harry sambil menunjuk kearah tempat dimana Draco dan Astoria berdiri.

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menuntun Harry menuju keluar dari toko lewat pintu belakang. Harry meminta agar si pelayan bergerak cepat. Takut kalau-kalau Draco tahu dia sudah pergi dan bisa menyusulnya.

Satu langkah yang ia tapaki seperti terasa amat berat. Seperti ada beban berat yang menggelantung di kedua kakinya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Kini semuanya nampak jelas. Lebih dari sekadar jelas untuknya.

Dia menggumamkan terimakasih pada pelayan itu sebelum beranjak pergi dari depan toko tersebut. Tanpa memikirkan Draco.

Yang ada di pikirannya kini hanya satu tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC.**

**A/N lagi : **pasti udah bisa ketebak nih (/.\) omg.

Eh, ini twoshoot ya, pendek, lagi... Hehe. Ini ada sedikit perombakan letak cerita karena permintaan seorang temen yang juga Drarry shipper. Gaje? _Iya Sach_. Ini parah banget ya ahaha -.- nggak sesuai banget ama teasernya. Oke, maaf kalau gitu. Udah gaje, jelek, pendek lagi. Heuheu. Nasib jadi author amatir -_-

Oke, sampai ketemu di chap akhir, ya...

Salam, SachiMalff.


	3. Chapter 2 of 2

Disclaimer : This story is based on characters from Harry Potter created and owned by –coughmecough— JK Rowling...No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended..

A/N : This is **slash **then I warn you. Sebisa mungkin mengurangi typo. Angst gagal. Mohon jangan timpuk saya.

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**A Deal © SachiMalff**

**.**

**.**

**DMHP**

**.**

**.**

**Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 2 of 2)**

* * *

Harry menapaki dua langkah ke depan, sebelum tubuh kurusnya menghilang seiring dengan deru angin yang menerpa.

Sensasi yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia rasakan itu kembali menerjangnya. Bedanya, tadi ia melakukannya dengan seseorang yang selama ini ia anggap benar-benar mencintainya. Sekarang? Sendirian.

Mungkin sendirian terdengar lebih baik daripada terus berada bersama orang yang terus saja memakai topeng untuk membuatmu merasa nyaman dan bahagia.

—apalagi ada imbalannya.

Harry merasa pusing lagi. Dia yakin, kini ia berada di sebuah ruang di Spinner End—rumah mantan guru Ramuan sekaligus sahabat ibunya.

Rumah ini memang sekarang milik Harry. Di surat terakhir yang ditinggalkan oleh Severus Snape, dikatakan bahwa ia akan menyerahkan rumahnya pada Harry Potter. Dia berwasiat supaya sang pemilik mata persis sama seperti Lily Potter itu merawat rumahnya.

Bau pengap nan berdebu terasa dari awal dia datang kesana. Air matanya yang terjatuh kembali ia hapus dengan telapak tangannya. Perlahan, ia meraba beberapa benda disekitarnya untuk berpegangan. Perlahan namun pasti, ia menapaki langkah untuk mencari perapian yang dia yakin ada disana. Beberapa kali ia harus tersandung benda-benda yang nampak terjatuh dari tempat semula.

Kakinya mencoba menjejal sesuatu di depannya yang ia kira perapian. Dan ia benar.

Segera, ia melakukan panggilan melalui jaringan _floo_. Hanya ada satu orang yang terlintas di benaknya saat ini. Dia berharap—bahwa orang itu mau menceritakan secara pasti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Dia berharap—

Dia sudah meneguhkan hatinya. Jika apa yang dia dengar tadi adalah suatu kebenaran, maka dia akan rela dan mencoba berbesar hati. Dia takkan mempermasalahkan apa itu yang dimaksud dengan perjanjian, dia akan mencoba tak peduli lagi...

Dia segera melakukan panggilan melalui jaringan _floo_. Berharap dan terus berharap bahwa Hermione Granger ada ditempatnya saat ini.

Beberapa detik ia mencoba dan menunggu, akhirnya Hermione berteriak dan berlari kearah perapian di _flat _sewaannya.

"Harry!" pekiknya girang. "Apa kabar? Tumben sekali kau menghubungiku lewat jaringan _floo_. Ada apa?"

Harry masih terdiam, sesekali terisak pelan.

"Harry? Kenapa kau—menangis? Ada apa? Apa Mal—"

"Tolong katakan padaku."

Hermione mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Apa? Katakan apa, Harry? Kau—ada dimana? Mana Malfoy?"

Harry mengulum senyum pahit. "Katakan padaku apa sejujurnya yang terjadi di antara aku dan Draco."

"Apa maksudmu, Harry? Kenapa kau tanyakan itu padaku? Aku benar-benar tak paham ..."

"Tolong ceritakan padaku kenapa Draco mau berbohong untuk mencintaiku!" Suara Harry naik satu oktaf. Napasnya terengah-engah karena emosi yang sudah sedari tadi dia tekan.

Hermione terperanjat. Dia tahu maksud Harry. Sangat tahu. Sang gadis berparas cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk menahan tangis. "Harry ..."

Kristal bening itu luruh membasahi pipi dan kemeja yang Harry kenakan. "Tolong, Hermione. Aku sungguh tersiksa kali ini ..."

Hening menyapa. Hanya ada isak tangis di antara keduanya. Hermione menggeleng lemah. Dia begitu merasa bersalah.

Hermione juga—secara tak langsung—ikut andil dalam rencana kali ini. Dia tahu rencana ini, dia tahu dan paham. Tapi Kingsley mengatakan padanya agar mengikuti ini semua dan tutup mulut karena—ini semua demi kebaikan Harry.

Kebohongan yang tersampuli alasan 'demi kebaikan Harry'. Namun kali ini, Hermione sungguh menyesal. Lewat panggilan _floo_ saat itu, Hermione tahu bahwa Harry sedang menangis. Mata emerald yang mulai bersinar beberapa bulan itu kembali meredup. Dan itu membuat Hermione terluka.

Harry terlalu banyak tersiksa.

Dia sudah lama mengalami banyak cobaan. Mulai dari semua jalan hidupnya dengan bayang-bayang Voldemort, lalu kini ia harus kehilangan penglihatannya, ditambah lagi, kini mungkin ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh sedunia karena Malfoy—yang selama ini ia yakini sudah benar-benar mencintainya—memanfaatkan kebutaannya dengan dalih 'demi orang tuanya'.

"Tolong, Hermione. Jangan buat aku sakit lagi ... Kali ini saja, aku meminta padamu."

Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya. Cepat-cepat, ia menyeka air mata yang berlinang. Perlahan, dia memantapkan hati untuk memberitahu Harry semuanya. Sudah cukup semua rahasia dan kebohongan ini. Harry sudah cukup terluka.

"Kingsley... Ini semua idenya."

* * *

"_Aku hanya penasaran. Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti ini?"_

—_seperti ini?_

"_Jangan ikut campur, Asto. Kumohon."_

_Astoria kembali tertawa. "Aku berhak ikut campur. Aku kekasihmu! Dan aku berhak atas dirimu! Tolong, Draco. Perhatikan aku juga. Aku ini kekasihmu yang sebenarnya!"_

_Mata Harry terbelalak lebar. Dia merasa matanya memanas sekarang. Tapi—tidak! Dia tak boleh menangis sekarang ini. Dia ingin mendengar lebih lanjut._

"_Aku tak bisa..."_

"_Huh? Kenapa? Kau mulai mencintai si Potter yang gay itu huh?"_

_Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan air mata yang mungkin, jika tak ia paksakan, akan keluar langsung sekarang._

"_Jaga mulutmu, Asto!"_

"_Lihat? Dan bahkan sekarang kau membelanya!"_

"_Tidak, Asto! Dengar! Aku tidak membelanya. Aku tidak mulai mencintainya atau apalah itu. Aku hanya ingin ibu dan ayahku bebas, itu permintaan Kingsley. Aku terikat janji dengannya dan aku harus memenuhi janjiku. Kupikir kau sudah tahu hal itu!"_

"_Aku tahu! Tapi aku sungguh muak, Draco! Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?!"_

"_...aku juga, tapi, tolong, bersabarlah..."_

"_Sampai kapan?! Sampai dia mati?!"_

"_Asto! Merlin, jaga bicaramu!"_

_Harry tersentak. Suara Astoria bisa ia dengar dengan jelas. Dia memang buta, tapi dia tak tuli. Apalagi Astoria mengucapkannya dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf._

_Tolong, siapapun, buat Harry tuli sekalian, pintanya. Matanya memanas. Reflek, dia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Draco—_

* * *

Hermione menggeleng lemah di antara air mata yang kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata. "Dia bilang Kementrian mendesaknya melakukan sesuatu supaya kau tak kemana-mana dan kau tak—bunuh diri. Lalu, dia datang pada Malfoy senior. Melakukan perundingan pada mereka berdua agar—agar anaknya mau mereka bujuk untuk—untuk ..."

Hermione terdiam, tak mampu meneruskan kalimat yang mengandung kenyataan menjijikkan seperti itu.

Harry sudah tahu tanpa kalimat itu menjadi utuh. "Aku tahu. Lanjutkan."

Hermione menggangguk patuh. "... kemudian setelah mereka setuju, Kingsley menemui M—malfoy dan ... dia setuju. Jadi—jadi ... Harry, maafkan aku. Aku—aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ..."

"..."

"Kingsley berbicara bahwa ini semua demi kebaikanmu ..."

"..."

"Harry, kumohon berhenti seperti ini, bicaralah ..."

Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang tumpah lagi dari emerald yang semakin keruh itu. Beberapa detik mereka lewati dengan keheningan yang begitu menyesakkan dua manusia itu. Harry sesunggukan beberapa kali, namun ia mencoba untuk tak mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"Aku tak menyalahkan siapapun."

"Harry, kumohon ka—"

"Aku baik-baik saja ..."

"Harry kau tidak—"

"Terimakasih sudah mau menjelaskan semuanya. Kini giliranku menjelaskan semuanya pada Malfoy. Terimakasih, Hermione ... Terimakasih. Sampaikan salamku pada semuanya ..."

"Harry, apa yang kau mak—"

Panggilan itu terputus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_...Hermione Granger berkata bahwa Harry Potter sejak dahulu adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis dan dia menaruh perhatian lebih padamu, Draco. Maka dari itu—"_

"_Kau gila, Shacklebolt! Kau gila!"_

_Kingsley menghela napas pelan. "Draco... Aku melakukan penawaran terbaik unt—"_

_Manik Draco menajam menatap Kingsley. "Terbaik?! Terbaik, katamu? Potter itu _gay_, Shacklebolt! _Gay_! Merlin! Aku tak sudi berpura-pura menjadi _gay_. Menjijikkan!"_

"_Draco. Berhenti bersikap egois."_

_Draco mendengus melecehkan. "Egois? Kau pikir aku egois, begitu? Aku bukan _gay_ dan sama sekali tak tertarik pada Potter atau lelaki manapun! Aku mencintai Asto dan kami akan bertunangan!"_

_Kingsley memijat pelipisnya lelah. Dia memejamkan matanya barang sejenak. "Ini hanya untuk sementara. Dan aku berjanji akan langsung membebakan orang tuamu dan menyerahkan semua kekayaan kalian yang tersita."_

_Draco melirik Kingsley yang terduduk lemas. "Sementara?"_

_Kingsley mengangguk. "Sampai Kementrian berhasil mengembangkan penemuan mereka untuk mencari alternatif lain bagi kesembuhan Harry Potter."_

_Draco terdiam. "Aku bukan _gay_, Shacklebolt..."_

"_Aku tahu, Draco. tapi tolong, berpura-puralah untuk menjadi _gay_ sebentar saja."_

_Draco mengumpat dalam hati. "Kalian menjijikkan," ujarnya seraya pergi berlalu dari hadapan Kingsley._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry merasa begitu pusing, sampai ia merasa bahwa ia bisa saja pingsan saat itu juga. Dia berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih, meraba-raba sekitar. Setelah beberapa langkah ia tapaki, dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi usang yang ada disana.

Perlahan, dia mencoba mencerna semua informasi yang baru saja dia dapatkan. Dia masih terkejut, ternyata semua ini hanyalah kebohongan yang dirangkai apik supaya dia tetap berada di dunia ini...

Karena cinta tak pernah mau mengerti. Seharusnya dia sadar, seharusnya dia tahu dari awal. Kalau seorang seperti Malfoy tak mungkin mau membalas perasaan hina miliknya ini.

Malfoy itu adalah seorang yang normal. Dia mana mungkin mau bersama pria _gay_ yang dulu bahkan menjadi musuhnya.

Sekarang semuanya jadi terlihat begitu jelas.

Dari awal, Malfoy memang tak pernah mau menciumnya.

"_Seorang Malfoy tak pernah mencium pasangannya kecuali mereka sudah menikah, Harry."_

Tentu saja dia tak pernah mau menciumnya. Bagaimana dia mau melakukannya jika dia adalah pria yang normal? Karena mereka memang takkan pernah menikah. Selamanya.

Dan kenapa Malfoy selalu tak mau menyentuhnya dan tak pernah pulang ketika malam juga sudah sangat jelas.

Mungkin saja dia sedang sibuk bercinta dengan Astoria Greengrass ketika Harry meringkuk kedinginan di flat mungil mereka—berdua.

Mungkin saja. Semua sekarang nampak semakin jelas, kan?

Semua ini hanya rekayasa.

Atas nama 'kebaikan Harry Potter.'

Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari balik jaket yang ia kenakan. Mengucapkan sebuah mantera pemanggil, kemudian, beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah tabung kecil, sebuah perkamen usang, dan pena bulu melayang menuju kearahnya.

Tangan lemahnya mencoba meraih tabung kecil yang melayang di depannya.

Sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Severus ketika saat-saat terakhir kematiannya, dia memasukkan air matanya kedalam tabung kecil itu.

Kenangan yang mungkin hanya suara-suara dan bisikan dalam hatinya. Karena dia buta.

Kali ini, dia bersyukur dia tak dapat melihat.

Karena dengan seperti ini, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit hati karena pengkhianatan, kebohongan, yang dilakukan dengan kedok 'cinta'.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, dia menghapus linangan air mata yang mencoba mengalir keluar itu lagi, kemudian menaruh tabung kecil tersebut pada sebuah meja yang berada di samping kirinya.

Tangannya kembali terulur untuk meraih perkamen usang dan pena bulu secara bersamaan. Dia ragu bisa menulis, namun tekadnya telah bulat. Ia harus menulis satu atau dua kalimat untuk Malfoy.

Dan jemari lentik itu menggenggam erat pena bulu, mencoba bergerak perlahan. Kata demi kata tergores di atas perkamen lusuh itu. Beberapa kalimat telah ia selesaikan. Walau ragu bisa dibaca atau tidak, dia kembali meletakkan perkamen tersebut tepat di samping tabung berisi kenangannya tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"_Draco? Kau kah itu?"_

_Suara pintu yang terbuka memaksa Harry Potter untuk menoleh kebelakang._

_Sayang, dia tak bisa melihat. Jika dia bisa melihat, pasti dia menemukan sosok Draco yang pulang dengan seorang perempuan yang menunggu dalam diam di luar flat mungil mereka._

"_Ya," jawab Draco. Pemuda itu kini sedang duduk di samping Harry di depan televisi._

"_Kau sudah makan?" tanya Harry._

_Draco memandang Harry dengan tatapan bersalah, kemudian kembali melirik kebelakang, tepat dimana Astoria berdiri. Gadis berparas cantik itu menggeleng penuh dengan nada berisi tekanan. Draco Malfoy mendesah lelah. "Sudah."_

"_Oh." Harry nampak kecewa. Namun dia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Dia berusaha mengerti. Pekerjaan Draco pasti berat. Menangani beberapa pasien sekaligus. Dan dia berusaha paham bahwa mungkin saja Draco sangat butuh energi. "Kalau begitu lebih baik kau mandi, lalu istirahat."_

_Draco menunduk seraya memejamkan matanya. Di belakang, Astoria sedang menyilangkan tangan menunggu reaksi dari Malfoy muda itu._

"_Harry—maaf. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Aku pulang untuk—memastikan keadaanmu."_

_Astoria mendengus geli dibelakang sana._

_Tatapan Harry kembali meredup. Dia mencoba menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menunduk. Draco ingin sekali meminta maaf. Namun ia tak sampai ..._

_Harry menengadahkan kepalanya, kemudian mencoba tersenyum. Tersenyum perih. "Tak apa."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Ya!" jawab Harry berbohong. "Kau hati-hati, ya, Draco! Jangan sampai pulang subuh lagi, oke?"_

_Draco mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Iya."_

_Harry masih mencoba mempertahankan senyumannya. "Aku mencintaimu."_

_Hati Draco terasa sakit._

"_Kau hati-hati. Jangan terlalu letih bekerja."_

_Sakit sekali rasanya._

"_Aku akan menunggumu, oke?"_

"_Jangan menungguku," sergah Draco._

_Manik Harry kembali mengeruh. "Kenapa?"_

_Astoria berdecak pelan dibelakang sana. Draco meliriknya, kemudian memberikan tatapan mata seakan mencoba untuk memintanya menunggu sebentar lagi._

"_Aku ada banyak pasien. Aku tak mau kau menungguku sampai larut. Kau tidur saja duluan, oke?"_

_Harry kecewa, namun pada akhirnya mengangguk juga. "Baiklah."_

"_Nah, aku pergi dulu. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya, Harry. Sampai jumpa."_

_Draco beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Harry yang masih terduduk di sofa. Tak ada pelukan, sama sekali tak ada pelukan._

"_Draco?"_

_Draco menoleh untuk kembali menatap Harry. "Ya?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

_Harry tersenyum tulus ketika mengatakannya._

_Draco mematung. Sangat pedih. Dia merasa dia adalah bedebah paling berengsek di dunia._

"_..."_

"_...ya, Harry."_

_Draco kembali berjalan untuk menghampiri Astoria di depan sana yang sedang memutar bola matanya bosan._

_Sedetik setelah pintu itu tertutup. Harry kembali merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa milik mereka. Dia bergumam tak jelas—_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

_Sementara di luar flat mungil itu—Draco mengatakan hal yang sama, untuk orang lain..._

"_Aku hanya mencintaimu, Asto. Kau tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu ..."_

_Astoria mendecih kesal. "Lalu—kita akan kemana?" tanyanya seraya mengeratkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kekar Malfoy._

_Draco tersenyum bahagia. Senyum yang bahkan belum pernah dia lemparkan pada Harry Potter._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan di dunia _Muggle_? Disana kita bisa memilih restoran yang kelihatannya enak..."_

"_Mm—ide bagus."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry sempat tak yakin ingin melakukan ini. Tapi dia sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tubuh kurusnya ia paksakan untuk kembali melangkah menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang sudah ia hapal betul letaknya. Laboratorium pribadi Severus.

Langkah kakinya bahkan hanya memantulkan suara kecil ketika bertabrakan dengan lantai batu yang dingin itu. Saking lelahnya ia. Saking lemahnya ia.

Dia berusaha mati-matian untuk tak menangis. Karena dia adalah Harry Potter. Yang selama dua puluh tiga tahun hidupnya selalu sengsara. Karena ia pasti sudah cukup kebal.

—Namun mungkin tidak untuk kali ini.

Pintu kayu itu ia buka. Berderit pelan, sepelan ingatan yang kembali merasukinya. Tentang Draco.

Tangannya mencoba menggapai-gapai barang di sekitarnya. Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah—beberapa langkah ia telusuri.

Sampai tangan yang penuh dengan air mata itu berhasil menggapai dan menyentuh salah satu boks kaca yang terasa hangat saat ia menyentuhnya.

Harry tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali. Sesaat sebelumnya ia memang ragu. Namun—saat menyentuh kotak hangat tersebut, keyakinan kembali menghampiri dirinya.

Perlahan ia membuka boks tersebut. Dia tak bisa melihat. Tapi ia yakin jika botol berisi cairan berwarna hijau pekat itu masih ada disana. Sama seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu.

Setitik air mata jatuh dari bola mata indah yang sudah kehilangan pancaran kasihnya itu. Dia menggenggam erat botol mungil tersebut, kemudian mendekatkan botol tersebut pada bibir tipis miliknya.

Dia meneguk pelan cairan pahit tersebut dengan mata terpejam dan alis yang mengernyit tak suka.

'_Severus, terimakasih.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Draco berlari secepat kilat ke ruangan Kingsley di Kementrian. Dia bahkan masih mengenakan mantel dan dengan dandanan yang berantakan. Peluh membanjiri wajah tampan miliknya. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal.

"Kingsley! Harry hilang!" ujarnya ketika ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan pribadi milik Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Kingsley beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berdiri ketika Malfoy muda tersebut telah berada di depan meja kerjanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Harry hilang! Dia tak ada ketika aku meninggalkannya sendirian saat kami berdua pergi ke toko cokelat!"

Kingsley mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa—kalian ada masalah?"

Draco membatu.

"Draco? Ada apa?" Kingsley mendesak Draco untuk berbicara.

Draco awalnya nampak ragu. Tapi—dia merasa bahwa dia harus mengatakannya. Hati kecilnya bilang bahwa Harry sedang dalam bahaya. "Aku—kurasa, Harry mendengar sesuatu."

"Sesuatu apa?" tanya Kingsley lagi.

Manik Draco bergerak gelisah. Dia kemudian menarik napas panjang. "Aku bertemu Astoria dan dia bertanya padaku kapan aku akan mengakhiri—semua ini."

Hening.

Kingsley nampak menggeram marah. Namun Draco tak peduli. Pikirannya masih sibuk mencari dimana Harry berada kini.

"Aku sudah pulang ke flat kami, tapi dia tak ada. Dia tak mungkin pergi ke dunia _Muggle _karena dia tak punya uang _Muggle _dan aku sudah mengecek ke Gringotts. Dia sudah tak menukar uang sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Aku—Kingsley! Kau harus menemukannya!"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli padanya, Draco?"

Draco tercengang, "a-apa?"

Kingsley mendengus kecil, ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tanya, sejak kapan kau mulai peduli pada manusia _gay _semacam Harry Potter? Bukankah menurutmu dia memuakkan?"

"A-aku ..."

"Kupikir selama ini kau bisa memberikan sedikit saja rasa simpatikmu padanya, dan berhenti dari pemikiran sempit _homophobia_-mu itu. Kupikir perjanjian yang kita ukir bisa membuatmu merasa berhutang banyak pada Harry. Kupikir kau tidak sejahat itu, Draco."

Draco menggeram marah. "Cukup, Shacklebolt! Ini bukan waktunya memojokkanku! Sekarang yang terpenting adalah dimana Harry berada!"

Kingsley memijat pelipisnya ketika Draco menggebrak meja kerjanya.

Seketika, Kingsley mendongak menatap Malfoy. "Kau—sudah memeriksa ke Spinner End?"

Draco tercengang. Dia berlari keruangan Kingsley yang masih meneriakkan namanya. Dia berlari sambil merutuk dalam hati, kenapa ia tak berpikiran untuk pergi kesana?!

* * *

"_Draco? Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"_

"_Tentu saja ..."_

"_Lalu—kenapa kau tak pernah menciumku?"_

"_..."_

"_Draco?"_

"_Seorang Malfoy tak pernah mencium pasangannya kecuali mereka sudah menikah, Harry."_

_Draco tak berbohong akan hal itu. Ya, dia tak pernah berbohong atas perkataannya sendiri._

* * *

Draco langsung ber-apparate ke tempat dimana mantan guru Ramuannya tinggal. Dia langsung berlari mendobrak pintu masuk disana. Sedari tadi perasaannya sungguh tak enak. Ini adalah tempat dimana dia berharap bahwa Harry ada disini.

Draco berusaha menyesuaikan matanya karena—sungguh. Di dalam rumah Severus sangatlah gelap. Dia mencoba menyalakan tongkatnya untuk menerangi arah pandangnya selama berjalan.

"Harry?" panggilnya lirih, berdoa semoga Harry disini dan menjawab panggilannya. Berdoa semoga Harry dengan senyum riangnya menyambutnya sama seperti ia menyambut Draco setelah pulang kerja.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia merasakan aura dalam pemakaian sihir yang masih hangat, pertanda bahwa ada orang yang kesana dalam waktu dekat ini.

Dia mengikuti indera penciumannya, berusaha mengendus aroma sihir yang menguar. Sampai langkah kakinya terhenti pada—

Sebuah perkamen, pena bulu, serta sebuah botol kecil.

Dia mengambil sebuah pena lusuh itu dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat. Dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit, entah mengapa. Aura sihir itu begitu kuat—dan tak mengenakkannya.

Bibirnya bergetar hebat tatkala ia membaca satu persatu huruf yang tertulis tak rapi disana. Satu huruf dengan huruf lain seperti bertindihan, hampir tak bisa dibaca.

Tulisan Harry.

Matanya sudah berair. Kristal bening tersebut menjalar untuk yang pertama kalinya, membasahi pipi pucat sang Malfoy. Dia mencengkeram erat perkamen tersebut dengan mata yang terpejam erat, mencoba meredam emosi yang bergejolak tak nyaman. Dia langsung memasukkan perkamen yang sekarang sudah semakin lusuh tersebut dan botol kecil berisi cairan kristal bening yang ia yakini sebagai air mata berisi kenangan.

Langkahnya semakin cepat menyusuri satu persatu ruangan yang ada disana. Air mata terus mengalir pelan, sepelan umpatan untuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Tepat ketika dia mulai frustasi dan kelelahan, matanya terpaku pada sebuah ruangan yang sangat ia ketahui apa itu. Laboratorium Severus.

Dia berjalan dengan hati yang berkecamuk. Ketika dia mencapai pegangan pintu, ia kembali memejamkan mata.

Apa saja.

Akan Draco lakukan. Kali ini.

Agar Harry Potter.

Memaafkannya.

Pintu itu terbuka. Pelan. Pelan sekali.

Air mata masih menyelimuti wajah tampan Draco Malfoy.

Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika Harry ada di sana. Menggenggam sebuah botol kecil yang kosong tanpa isi.

* * *

"_Draco, semangat!"_

"_Draco, kau kedinginan!"_

"_Draco, kau lapar? Mau makan bersamaku?"_

"_Draco, apa kau akan pulang larut lagi?"_

"_Draco, diluar hujan, pakai mantelmu!"_

"_Huh, dasar Ferret! Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Draco, katakan padaku. Apa sofa kita masih berwarna merah? Aku tak mau kau menggantinya dengan warna hijau! Uh!"_

"_Dicintai membuat kita tak putus asa dengan diri sendiri, Drake. Dan itu yang terjadi padaku."_

"_Draco, hati-hati! Aku mencintaimu!"_

"_Draco... Draco... Draco..."_

_Harry mencintaimu._

* * *

_Untuk Mr Potter, dari Severus Snape._

_Potter, tak banyak yang ingin aku tulis, karena sebenarnya, aku bukan orang yang bisa berbasa-basi. Aku hanya ingin kau memiliki Spinner End esok ketika aku tak ada, entah kapan itu. Cepat atau lambat._

_Di dalam rumahku, ada laboratorium pribadi milikku. Disana, ada sebuah boks kaca yang berisi sebuah cairan eksperimen yang dulu aku buat untuk melaksanakan perintah Pangeran Kegelapan. Tapi ramuan itu gagal. Aku sudah mengujinya pada tikus. Mungkin itu adalah ramuan gagal yang paling berbahaya yang pernah ada. Aku tahu kau berbakat pada PTIH. Jadi, aku menitipkannya padamu. Tolong kaujaga baik-baik agar tak ada yang mengambilnya. Atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada orang yang meminumnya._

_Tertanda, Severus Snape._

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_.  
_**

"_Hei, Ferret! Terimakasih atas kesempatan indah selama ini! Tertanda, HP."_

Draco mematung di ambang pintu. Tak bisa berjalan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan dan menghampiri tubuh kaku milik pemuda yang sudah berbulan-bulan ini mengucap kata cinta untuknya.

Draco merasa sesak, tak bisa bernapas. Matanya masih terselimuti air mata yang bahkan tak mau berhenti mengalir.

Andai saja waktu bisa lebih berpihak padanya. Andai saja dia punya _Time Turner _untuk membalikkan keadaan ke zaman yang telah berlalu. Andai saja—hatinya tak buta.

Lututnya melemas, dia jatuh pada lantai dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Sampai ke ulu hatinya yang terdalam. Isakannya menggema memenuhi ruang kosong itu.

Rasanya sakit. Sampai dia sulit bergerak barang sedikitpun.

Draco Malfoy, si homofobia, terjatuh dan menangis untuk yang kedua kali dalam hidupnya. Merutuki keegoisan yang terus meraja dan mengambil alih hatinya.

Draco Malfoy, sang homofobia yang egois, duduk di lantai dingin di laboratorium Spinner End, matanya tak berani melirik kedepan, dimana sosok Harry Potter terbujur kaku.

_Jika saja Draco Malfoy punya sedikit saja waktu pada kesempatan kedua, dia ingin sekali menjadi pribadi yang baru._

_Menjadi seorang Malfoy yang tak lagi egois dan mementingkan diri sendiri._

_Menjadi Draco Malfoy yang berteman baik dengan Harry Potter._

_Atau mungkin jika ia bisa meminjam Time Turner, ia akan kembali ke beberapa tahun silam. Dimana ia akan melindungi Harry Potter agar ia tak buta._

_Agar Harry Potter tak harus bersamanya dalam kebohongan._

_Agar Harry Potter tak dijadikan alat oleh Kementrian._

_Agar otang tuanya tak bebas sekalian._

_**Agar Harry Potter—tetap hidup sampai saat ini**__ ..._

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bilik penulis : **ada yang nggak paham? Atau malah udah pada bisa nebak?

Yang belum paham sini merapat. Jadi gini, ya. Sebenarnya Draco itu homophobia. Dia nggak gay, dia straight. Dia pacaran—dan akan tunangan, rencananya—sama Asto. Tapi ketika Harry tiba-tiba diserang Pelahap Maut dan jadi buta, Kingsley dipaksa pihak Kementrian buat cari solusi supaya Harry tetap hidup dan berada di dunia sihir. Mereka juga masih butuh Harry. Sementara itu, Kingsley buat rencana tentang kebohongan antara Malfoy dan Harry. Itu cuma sementara, sampai para ilmuwan dunia sihir bisa komplit mengembangkan obat penyembuh buat sihir hitam di mata Harry.

Draco disuruh jaga dan pura-pura mencintai Harry. Imbalannya berupa kebebasan orang tua Draco Malfoy yang masih ditahan di Azkaban gara-gara Perang Dunia Sihir dulu. Draco kan akhirnya mau, dan orang tuanya juga dibebasin.

Nah, akhirnya kan Harry ke Spinner End. Dia ninggalin kenangan-kenangan buat Malfoy sama tulisan makasih itu.

Endingnya gimana itu thor?

Endingnya? Harry mati dong -.- death chara XD Itu dia minum ramuan yang belum selesai milik Severus. Kenapa Severus mewariskan ramuan itu udah ada di surat Severus di atas, ya XD

Gimana? Masih pada bingung? Ah, hehe XD

Ah, saya awalnya nggak yakin sih mau ngepost ini chap dua. Tapi karena nggak mau dibilang author ngga bertanggung jawab, di post aja deh XD hehe. Mau suka apa enggak, it's up to you. Saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin -.- heuheu XD

**Balasan Review ya bagi anon** :

Rae : hai Rae, ketemu lagi XD maaf, Rae. Kali ini sad end, death chara lagi XD

Yuuchan : hiatus hanya di ggpd, dear^^ wah, kamu stalker akun aku ya? Ada kok yang kaisoo. Dan ini juga lagi buat KaiSoo yang baru lagi XD kamu nanti baca, ya ;;) oh, yang Guest itu ya? Eheh. Gapapa makasih yaa udah review XD Galau jadinya kaan kamu ngingetin aku lagi ke FRL /pundung

Guest : hehe. Lagi pengen nyiksa Harry...

NiningTrent : semoga lanjutannya nggak mengecewakan ya, dear. Salam.

Name Frosyita : hehe, semoga sekarang udah paham ^^

Loony : udah di update ya, dear. Udah end juga hehe. Semoga ga mengecewakan.

Smilehyuk : udah di update yaa. Makasih! :D

Hakyung137 : udah paham belum nih? Hehe. Semoga nggak mengecewakan ya. Saya udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin melawan WB dan plot bunny nih, hehe XD

**Yang pakai akun cek pm ya hehe :D**

**Akhir kata, terimakasih dan salam hangat dari SachiMalff!**

**Sampai jumpa di fic lain!**


End file.
